Retinal diseases affect the area of the retina that serves the central vision. While many retinal diseases share common symptoms, each has unique characteristics.
Diabetic macular edema (DME) is a swelling of the macula caused by retinal blood vessel leakage that occurs in patients with diabetes. DME is the major cause of vision loss in people with diabetic retinopathy. People with diabetes have a 10 percent risk of developing the DME during their lifetime. DME affects up to 30% of people who have had diabetes for more than 20 years. If left untreated, DME can result in moderate to severe vision loss.